marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy Lewis (Earth-11584)
History "Look...maybe the older people just thought it was magic when it was really just aliens with a bunch of fancy science gizmos or something. I mean you and Dr. Selvig are always talking about particle this and wormhole that and I don't understand a third of what you're saying...so why is this so hard to believe?" Darcy Lewis was born into a middle class family in Virginia in the mid 1980s. As an only child, Darcy lived a relatively quiet existence in her suburban town, or as she put it "nothing exciting ever happened to me in high school." She attended Culver University in her native state, initially studying political science but eventually switching to a generic liberal arts major. She was far from a scientific student when she applied to join an internship with Dr. Jane Foster and Erik Selvig in New Mexico, simply taking the job for some extra credit. She did get the job as, as Jane revealed, she was the only one who applied. Though the internship started off as uneventful as the rest of her life had been up to that point, Darcy's life changed when the trio encountered a sudden storm on a night of stargazing in the New Mexico desert. In the midst of the storm, they hit a stumbling figure in the epicenter. Taking him to a hospital and giving him the alias of Donald Blake, they awaited word on his condition. Pretty soon the man awoke, and said his name was Thor, Prince of Asgard. It was Darcy (who had studied some mythology in the course of her liberal arts major) who revealed the idea of Asgard and the Norse Gods to Jane and Selvig, stating that maybe the ancient Norse merely saw advanced aliens as "gods." Though Darcy was initially skeptical of Thor's identity, she didn't really question him on it at all either. Over the next few days, Darcy became more acquainted with Thor and learned a bit more about Asgardian culture. She got an up close and personal look at it when the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three traveled to Earth in search of Thor, and Loki sent the Destroyer Armor to find and kill Thor as well. She was struck speechless when the God of Thunder offered himself up as a sacrifice, restoring his powers and saving them all. She witnessed his return to Asgard and drew inspiration from the entire affair. After her internship with Foster ended, she returned to college and began studying mythologies from across the world. She stayed in touch with Jane and Selvig, who at last check said that she had become a graduate student at Empire State University in New York and was thinking of going into teaching. Powers & Abilities * College Level Knowledge Base: Lewis' scientific knowledge was more rudimentary than anything else, though she picked some things up during her internship. Her goals seemed more oriented towards the liberal arts, as she seemed to be the voice of reason in figuring out Thor's possible identity in the early stages of his arrival. Weaknesses Darcy Lewis possesses no specific abilities that make her any less vulnerable to normal maladies of a human being. Film Details Darcy Lewis appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Kat Dennings. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters